Leo's sixteenth birthday
by jendallforever
Summary: It's Leo's birthday will his birthday wish come true .


**So I got the idea my I find out it was Leo's birth day . I love how him and Olivia are becoming really close again . In this Luke and Olivia never went out the same with Leo and Mikyla . I hope you all en joy it and a big happy sixteenth birthday to leo and I hope u have a blast . So review and enjoy .**

* * *

Leo's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes remembering that to day was my sixteenth birth day I'm allowed to drive now . Tomorrow I'm taking my drivers test . Yesterday on set was great we had a table read for the last stow episodes of season three . And a certain some one took my hat and army jacket and refused to give them back to me .

I headed down stairs to find my mom and dad in the kitchen . There was a huge break fast laid out on the table . All of my favourites . " Happy Birth day Leo " my mom said hugging me and the same with my dad . " So are you excited about to night bud " my dad asked as I took a seat next to him . He was talking a bout my party . " Yep " I smiled . " So are you going to tell her how you feel " my dad asked biting in to a pan cake . " No " her as in Olivia .

After break fast my dad took me out side and brought me to the drive way to revel a brand new red pick - up truck . I thanked him . Now that's got to be the best present ever. I smiled taking a look in side . I took a photo of the truck and posted on Instagram. I captained it 'new bday present can't wait for 2nite' .

I al so called my mom to thank her be cause she had gone to make sure every thing for the party was set up right . I was really looking for ward to to nights party I think I might actually tell Olivia how I feel about her . Mateo and Dylan wanted us to get together and they kept telling me to man up and tell her how I feel . I get the feeling that to night I will. With a little help from my other cast mates who of course were all in vited to my party which was at club for teens .

The cast of lab rats was all so in vited . Billy and Keli had been keeping a secret relation ship hidden from the public for the past year . I in vited some friends from slide sweep and martial arts some family and a lot of cast and crew from Kickin it . Apparently every one knew I had a huge crush on Olivia . I decided to help toad feed the dogs since I was a bit bored . I feed my dog Bella first and then a few of the other breeding dogs and their puppy's .

My dad hit the gym for an hour since I didn't feel like working out to day I did not go . I examined my red pick up truck in side and out . It had for seats and mini TVs in the back. Oh yeah I love this car already . I checked the time four thirty the the party starts at six . I decided since I had nothing better to do I should get ready . I opened my closet and took out a pair of fresh jeans , a white fitted v - neck t - shirt , my black supra hi - tops and a new leather jacket . I grabbed a towel and headed to the bath room to take a shower . Once I was changed and ready I still had about and hour left so I went to the living room to watch TV for a while . My favourite show wasn't on so I decided to watch a random channel . As I flicked through the channels I stopped at Disney XD Kickin it was on . I smiled it was the episode Jack and Kim gown their first date . That was one of my favourite episodes to shot this season .

I continued to watch un til my mom came in and said " Leo come on , or else you will be late " she said irritated she hates waiting . " Coming mom " I switched off the TV and followed my mom to the car . As we drove I be came more and more nervous a bout telling Liv I liked her as more than a friend . I never realised how it could affect our friend ship . I played Temple Run on my iPhone to keep my mind distracted . Once we got to the venu I got out and walked in . The party was a bout to start and we had got here just in time .

The caterers were here and the drinks bar was ready ( only serving alcohol to over twenty ones of course ) and all we needed was the guests . I waited by the front door to greet every one . My aunt and her kids Jane and Jake were the first to arrive . Then some more friends and family . Then Mateo and his brother Mosses arrived together . The two were so funny . Jason and his girlfriend came and then Dylan and his family . Olivia was the last of my cast mates to come . I greeted her mom. Kim and her dad as they whet to join my parents at the bar and I bro hugged Cade who ran off to the games room . Then there was Olivia . " Hey happy birth day Leo " she smiled . I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as she did to me . " Enjoy the party " I whispered in to her hair . I told her I'd catch up later after I was down greeting people .

After I was finished at the door and DJ had come and people had hit the dance floor . I seemed like every one was enjoying them selves . I was happy . I spotted Olivia talking with Billy and Keli so I decided to sneak up on her . I mouthed to Billy and Keli not to say any thing . I whispered boo and Olivia jumped . I laughed as she hit my chest play fully . " Leo you're lucky it's your birth day " Olivia giggled . After billy and Kelly left we started talking about random stuff . " So you wanna dance " I asked her hope fully . " Sure but you can't dance " she teased grabbing my hand pulling me towards the dance floor . A slow song came on now I had the perfect chance to tell her how I really feel .

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck I gently pulled her in to me so I was closer to her , " so are you having a good time " she asked " yeah but I still want to do one more thing " I replied . It's now or never . " Liv , I um ... , I like you and I under stand if you don't like me back but I needed to tel-" I was cut off by Olivia gently pressing her lips on mine . I pulled away leaning my fore head on hers . " So I take it you do like me " I teased her . She nodded I kissed her again . After the dance we sat down on a sofa together in a far corner I asked Olivia to be my girlfriend and she agreed . My birthday wish had come true .

* * *

**So what did you guys all think sorry about the auto correct its gone bad . So review and tell Me if you want a sequel one shot .**


End file.
